Nice to see you again, Major
by ImARockNRollBandOfMe
Summary: I can't hide anymore Jazz. Can't and won't." she drops down next to me and snuggles into my side, murmuring her next words into my t-shirt "I'm scared Jazz. I won't feel safe until I'm sure I won't be harmed, that's how I coped as a human and it's total
1. Hello again, major

**(Hey guys, my HON Story will remain my first priority, but I was bored and the idea came to me! xD)**

Samantha Jayne Hemlock. That's my birth name, but most people call me Sj, or Sammie. It's only usually Samantha or Samantha Jayne if im in trouble. I'm a vampire, I can control the element fire and I survive on a mix of animal and human blood. I have short black hair (the back shorter than the front) with a blunt fringe and a red underside, I was on the same side as Jasper Whitlock Hale (Just Whitlock back then) during the vampire wars. In one of the first battles after he left, I ran off. I had no wish to die, twice.

I'm originally from Fairview, Texas. And I cling on to my heavy accent, because apart from the clothes on my back (I have to steal new clothes every place I go, my clothes usually get pretty torn up) I have nothing. I'm touring the world and I'm currently in Washington, I'm heading to Forks because I heard rumours about yellow eyed vampires living there, I'm guessing that they live purely of animal blood, since my eyes are orange.

I'm walking through the town of Forks, if you can call it a town, it's tiny. I'm wearing simple black skinny jeans, red converses, a red spaghetti strap top, silver studded belt and a set of blue contacts to make my eyes a deep brown colour. As I'm exploring I hear someone talking about the handsome doctor Cullen, they comment on how strange it is that he and all his adopted children have the same shade of golden eyes. The Cullen's, now I just need to find out where they live. It's been a while since I talked to any other vampires and I'd like to ask how they're keeping a permanent residence here.

I wander around the streets, taking in the pretty scenery when I come across a building entirely more modern than any of the others I'd seen so far, it was on top of a hill and the smell of vampire was stronger here than the rest of the town.

I smiled and made my way up the path, naturally they heard me coming and a group of seven vampires **(You all know what they look like, I'm not describing them. xD OH Except in my story Alice and Edward are together and Jasper is single, other than that its all canon) **stood outside the door. They waited calmly for me to approach them, except the blond one who stood in a defensive crouch in front of them, I recognised him immediately, though he never told me his name. He had been the one who changed me, and kept the newborns in order on the south side during the vampire wars.

I ran top speed the rest of the way, not sure whether he'd know who I was, thinking I had probably just been another face in the crowd to him, but I hoped. "Major!" I yelled out, my Texan accent clear as usual **(Assume everything she says has a Texan accent, until I say otherwise. xD) **I stopped a few feet in front of them after hearing his warning growl. I took another step back as he growled again. "Don't you recognise me, Major?" I questioned, a little hurt colouring my tone.

**-Jasper's P.O.V-**

Who was this girl? I had seen her face before, I knew I had. But I can't put my figure on where... She was Texan, but I didn't remember her from my human years. I slipped back to my Texan accent completely by accident, I think it was just her, she had an accent heavier than I'd ever had. "I'm sorry cowgirl, have we met before?" I stayed in the defensive crouch in front of my family "You called me Major, perhaps you recognise me from my human years?"

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

"Never mind, sorry to have bothered you. Major" I said quietly knowing they'd still hear me. But before I left I had to check one thing "Major?" I asked. The rest of his family we're already heading inside and saw no reason to stick around, so it was just me and him. "I'm inclined to ask while I'm here, when did you last hear from Maria? Should I be worried, major?"

I heard him gasp quietly when I mentioned her name. "You're from the vampire wars, aint you cowgirl?" I nodded my head and smiled slightly "I've not heard from her, but I'm glad you survived... Samantha Jayne.. Hemlock?" so he did remember me, I nodded again and was happy to see him smile "So you got to grip with that fire control, last time we spoke every time your emotions changed you combusted!" He said louder, I chuckled along with him, the story still amused me.

"Would you like to come inside cowgirl? Take a break from your travels maybe?" yes. Hell yes. "I don't see why not, Major." He smiled and motioned for me to follow him in "Oh, and its Jasper, Jasper Whitlock Hale." I smirked and walked into the Cullen Hale household, it was beautiful. So bright and open.


	2. Question time

**(Chapter two, length will always vary xD As before, other story is priority, I might get them both up to nine chapters or near enough, then like upload a new chapter for each at the same time maybe? Another thing I forgot to mention is that Bella never existed in this story, and that Carlisle and Co have only been in forks a few days. Hearts 3)**

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

"Okay Samantha, you can ask your questions first, then of course we have some for you" Said the taller blond, he was obviously in charge. "Oh don't call me Samantha" I replied with a frown "Call me Sj, please. And my first question is pretty obvious, what are your names?" I was genuinely curious; I always like to know the names of people I meet, just in case. "Well I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, and also our adopted children, Alice and Edward, Rosalie and Emmet, of course you already know Jasper" he pointed to carious coven members as he spoke.

"Always nice to be able to put a name to a face! Second question is, how do you keep a permanent residence here?" "Oh it's pretty simple" Replied Jasper, his Texan drawl still in place. God it was sexy. "We've only been here a few days, of course we'll have to leave before people get suspicious but that wont be for some time, me, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet go to school here, Rose and Emmet are in their last year, me and Alice are the year below, Jasper just finished" school, they bother with school? They're really weird.

"Another important question, any skills?" Yes, this was most important, if I wanted to stay near by for any length of time I'd need all the facts. This time it was Esme who spoke, she spoke with a kinder voice than the others, "Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future, its very helpful especially with alerting us to any one who might be suspicious. You probably already knew this but Jasper is also an empath." Yes, indeed useful skills.

**-Jasper's P.O.V-**

She was curious, curious and cautious, she was sat on the edge of the chair, on red alert ready to run at any time. She seemed to be done with her questions, she didn't have many but they were tactical. "Well I think that's all I have to ask, what about you guys?" Her voice, I could listen to it forever, I never told her this but the reason I changed her was mainly her beauty, before changed she had been beautiful, a model. Stunning and she knew it, changing her enhanced and further improved that beauty. Jasper Whitlock Hale what are you thinking? You barely know this girl!

It took me a few more seconds to realise every one was waiting for me to ask these questions. "Of course I already know, but why not tell the others about you cowgirl?" Why was I still calling her that? I knew her name. I could tell from the spike in her anxiety that she was worried about telling them, I sent her a wave of calm and she looked over to me and smiled.

"About me.. Hmm where to start? Well I first met Jasper when he changed me, I was used as I fighter for the southern side during the vampire wars.." Her eyes were far off and distant, you could tell she was re living it. "He attempted in vain to help me control my skill, which is control and manipulation of the element fire, I know the elements usually come in a group but I can do many different things with it. Back to the story, I ran from the wars soon after Jasper did"

Her eyes came back to the present, even without being an empath I could tell she was mad at me. She glared at me as she continued "You left! You left us without even a look back! Without you it was crazy! We had no leader, it was like spearing fish in a fucking barrel! We were dropping like flies! We had no hope so I ran!"

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

If I don't get out of here soon I know I'll set the chair on fire. So as soon as I've finished my story I run outside, knowing it wouldn't be smart to enter the forest, generally a place full of flammable leaves. So I stop just at the boarder closing my eyes and taking deep un necessary breaths to calm myself before I burst into flames. It wouldn't harm me but it sure is annoying.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I tensed up slightly, knowing Jasper was behind me. "For what its worth Cowgirl, im sorry for everything I did" What a jerk! "Everything you did? So that would include killing me, killing various other people, ruining countless lives, getting more people killed, allowing people to be killed... Everything?"

I knew that would get him. I heard him sigh loudly "Yes, sorry for all of that and more, how long do you plan to stay?" I didn't want to stay, not really. "I Don't, I plan to leave, Major." Just as I said it the pixie one, Alice came rushing out and grabbed onto my arm "No no no you can't go! We're going to be such good friends! You HAVE to stay!" Stupid pixie child. I rolled my eyes, "Fiiiinee" She clapped her hands and twirled back inside.

I was about to follow her in when I felt Jasper grasp my wrist "Come for a walk with me cowgirl? A stroll down memory lane perhaps, although on the other hand that might not be too pleasant, so just a walk?" I nodded my head and he started walking through the forest "Where are we going, Major?" he chuckled loudly "you'll see when we get there, cowgirl."

**-Jasper's P.O.V-**

I don't know why I'm taking her to my meadow, I've never taken anyone there before. We stopped at the boarder to the meadow and I was happy to her a small gasp from her "So... Pretty" She said quietly. I followed her to the centre of the field as she lay on the grass. I stood for a moment, uncertain until she looked up to me and patted the grass next to her, I smiled and lay there, looking at her rather than the sky. "So cowgirl, what have you been up to since we last met?" she smirked, "Not anything too exiting im afraid Major, I've been going around the world, but this is my last stop."

Her last stop, she could stay as long as she wanted... "World travels?" I questioned "So, how many languages can you speak?" she smiles "Fifty seven, I could have learned more.. Latin for example, but in my opinion dead languages should just stay dead." Fifty seven? Damn, I could only speak five! "You're projecting shock my Bello **(Bello=handsome in Italian xD) **Major, what's wrong?" I pulled my shock back in quickly "It's just an awful lot of languages my carino **(Cute)** cowgirl, I only know five myself. And yes Italian is one of them" I smirked playfully and winked at her once I finished speaking

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

Cute? Is that all? Hmmm "I'm bored" I started, a smirk pulling at the corner of my lips "catch me if you can!" I ran off right after I finished my sentence, speeding through the forest, laughing as I went. I could hear Jasper laughing behind me, so I sped up, I had always been pretty fast. I veered off to the left but Jasper took a risk and jumped towards me, he caught me around the waist and we dropped to the floor

I heard his sweet laugh in my ear before he spoke "One step ahead of you cowgirl, I am a Major after all" I could so take advantage of this, I could kiss him. Wait, why did I even want to kiss him? I barely knew the guy! He had dropped his guard so I rolled over and had him pinned to the floor in seconds. "Hey no fair!" I whined "You didn't even try!" he lifted his head off the forest floor, and kissed me.


	3. Dance like they did in western times

**(Hooray for leaving it on cliff hangers all the time! xD ****I'm getting some good reviews on this story, but I want your ideas too! What should happen next ((granted I have a rough idea of the plot, but what about the little details?)) Thx for all your great reviews! Hearts 3)**

**-Sj's P.O.V- (Right after the kiss)**

He _kissed me?_ He was projecting large amounts of shock, he didn't mean to kiss me. I jumped up and away from him "Okay Major, that was clearly just a mistake!" "Oh definatly just a mistake! All that before was just harmless flirting" he replied "Harmless flirting! Let's never speak of that again! Ever." He nodded his head "sounds like a good idea cowgirl"

He jumped up from the floor and we walked silently back into his meadow, I saw a river over at the other end and dashed towards it, I had always liked rivers, which is weird considering I control fire. I pulled of my shoes, roll my jeans up to my knee and dunk my legs in the water, swirling them around lazily, the water rose slightly as Jasper sat next to me and dunked his own feet in.

"Say cowgirl, how would you feel about coming with me to a western style dance tomorrow evening? None of the others want to come and seeing as you're from Texas too..." Hmm, don't see why not "Sure Major, why not, what time is it?" He chuckled softly "Be ready for eight, I'm pretty sure they'll have some dresses in Olympia."

I smiled and stood up, shaking off the water I slid my shoes back on and rolled my jeans back down. Alice seemed like the kind of girl who could shop, I'll ask her to help me. When I got back round to the house she was already sat in the car, it was a pretty canary yellow convertible, I jumped in since she had the top down. "To Olympia jeves!" I said with a giggle she smirked at me and the car sped off down the road.

**-The next evening, 7:30 Sj's P.O.V-**

I threatened to burn Alice earlier, she wouldn't leave me be and I can do my own hair and makeup. I have a feeling she'd make it too fancy. I checked myself in the mirror once more, A peach t-shirt and a brown skirt that started at my waist and it stops just above my knee with brown cowboy boots. Brown eye shadow with peach nude lipstick, I also temporarily dyed the red underside of my hair peach to match my top. I think I look ok, I check my phone and it's two minutes to eight.

I heard a car horn outside and when I rushed to the window Jasper was leaned against a dark blue Cadillac. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t shirt with light blue swirls on the shoulders and cowboy boots, he looked pretty damn hot. I smiled and rushed outside to meet him "Why the car Major, surely wherever we're going is within walking distance" He smiled at me and opened the passenger door "I'm nothing if not a gentleman Sj, humour me?" Perhaps he saw as much in that kiss as I had. I slid into the car and he walked round to the driver's side, and we sped off towards the ballroom in Olympia.

They had done it up like an old western saloon, I was laughing at it as Jasper helped me out of the car, he linked my arm, perhaps he saw it as a friendly thing? And we walked in together. The inside looked amazing, and old Texan music was playing.

We walked into the middle of the floor and he pulled away from me, bowing and holding a hand out to me, asking me to dance as a gentleman did back then. I giggled, took his hand and curtseyed as he wrapped one arm around my waist and I placed one on his shoulder, I think a few people stopped to watch us dance in our elegant circles.

**-Jasper's P.O.V- (After the dance)**

Chloe looked stunning in the dark blue light of night time as we walked home. I don't know what it is but I really like her, I don't know how she feels about me, she's very good at keeping emotions under control. I needed to try something to see how it would spike her emotion, that's the conclusion I've come too. So I take her hand in mine and squeeze it, I feel a spike of attraction from her but its quick and it's soon gone.

Well for the first time in a while I'm slightly scared, I've faced an army of vampires, yet I'm terrified that if I ask this stunning girl how she feels about me I won't get the answer I want. And she is stunning, my cowgirl. If I had known her while I was human I would have asked her hand the minute I laid eyes on her.

I stop walking and tug slightly on her hand so she stops too. I pull her round slightly so she's facing me and take hold of her other hand. "Alright Sj, I'm going to ask this straight out, I don't know much about you yet but I know you'll answer just as straight" she nods her head and presses her lips together, her curiosity spiking.

"I know we don't know each other that well yet but I really like you, and my question is, do you like me too?"

She smiles at me and her sadness spikes up "Of course I like you major, you're one of my best friends"

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

A friend, he likes me as a friend, he couldn't like me as anything more. He couldn't like me the way I like him. "Of course I like you major, you're one of my best friends" That's as close to the truth as I can give him. Because truth is I started liking him shortly after he changed me. He nods his head, smiles and we carry on walking "I had a fun time tonight, thank you Jasper" "Hey cowgirl, how old are you? To me you look around seventeen, if so and you plan to stick around for a while you could always join our little family. We could say you're Emmett's cousin come to live with us, you could be in Edward and Alice's year at school.." Stick around? That doesn't sound too bad, plus I'd love to know how they cope with school

"Sure, don't see why not, it'd be interesting to see how I would cope with school!" he smiled slightly wider "We've got a spare room in the house, I don't think anyone would object to you sticking around, they already like you"


	4. Pleasure serving with you Major

**(I actually really like this story, and I have a rough plan for what'll happen. BUT I WANT YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE DETAILS GUYS! XD Thanks for all the support ****Merry Christmas! Hearts 3)**

**-Sj's P.O.V- (The following Monday.)**

It's Monday morning and I'm about to join the Cullens on my first day at school, I'm not nervous... Much. I check my appearance in the mirror once more. The underside of my hair is red once more, I'm wearing waist high black skinny jeans and a long sleeved purple scoop neck top with a pair of black converses, simple smudged eyeliner and clear lip gloss. I smiled at my reflection just before I heard someone bang on the door "C'mon Sj!" Emmet boomed "We've got something to give you before you go!" something for me? What else did they want to give me? They've already given me a room to stay in whilst im here, they even gave me some money to buy clothes.

Curiosity levels high I dash to the door, Emmet leaps on my back and covers my eyes "No looking Sj, just keep walking" there's a smile in his voice so I do as he says until he jumps off me. I'm facing a _gorgeous _red convertible with yellow orange and blue flame design on the bonnet and along the sides, Jasper is smiling and dangling a set of keys in front of me.

I know how to drive of course, but I've never actually had my _own _car before. I'm jumping up and down with excitement and before I realise what I'm doing I leap on Jasper and hug him tightly, knowing it was his idea "Thank you thank you so much major!" he smirks and steps back from my arms "You can actually drive a car, can't you Sj?" I smile and take the keys from his hand "Yup, I kept the licence in the pocket of the jeans I was wearing when I came" Alice smiles and pulls all the papers and such from her bag "I saw you loosing them, so figured I'd keep hold of them for you" I hug her tightly and open the car, putting the items into the glove box. "You can follow us to school Sj" Started Edward "we'd have taken you in our cars but they're full and Jasper said you'd prefer your own car anyway" I smiled, he was right

I slid into my car as they all got in theirs, after shutting the door behind me I slid the key into the ignition and followed Rosalie's pretty red car along the road to school. It didn't take long to get there, and It wasn't much to look at. Once I was parked I jumped out and joined the gang as they ushered me into a small building that Jasper told me was reception, as the bell went all the others scurried to class, leaving just me and Edward. I hadn't really spoken to me, but we were similar because we both preferred our alone time **(Sorry Edward haters, he's not that bad in this story, not the best but not awful xD) **I walked up to the receptionist and checked her tag "Good morning miss Jones, I'm Samantha Jayne Hemlock, I'm the new student here" she nodded her head and handed me a schedule "Don't worry miss Jones, we've got the same schedule so I'll make sure she knows where she's going" Same lessons as Edward? Won't be that bad I guess.

**(Not describing school second for second. Basically, it was mundane and boring, an ordinary day.)**

I parked my shiny new car in the garage next to Rosalie's and walked inside, sitting next to Jasper on the sofa "Hey cowgirl, how was school?" "Hmm nothing special major, got a few weird looks but I'm told that's the norm for Cullens, so nothing to report." "You lie Sj!" I glared over to Alice, "Listen pixie if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up. She smirks at me as Jasper projects large amounts of curiosity.

"Sj got herself a boyfriend." Stupid pixie! "Yeah, so what. I like him!" I clenched my hands into fists and when I opened them a flame lay in the centre of each, I flung them towards Alice but stopped them just before they hit her, delighted when she screamed and ran off. I clenched my hands back together, expelling the flames. Jasper chuckled and pulled me into a half hug before letting go of me "So what's name cowgirl?"

"Nathan, his name's Nathan Able. And he's very nice" he smiled sadly at me "I don't doubt that he is, just don't go crazy and tell him what we are, he might think you're insane" I smirked "Sure sure, thanks Jasper"

**-Jasper's P.O.V-**

"Listen cowgirl, I'm going away for a while, to see my old friends Peter and Charlotte, it'll only be a month or so. I'll call you and uh, see you when I get back" I stood up and pulled her with me, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, stepped back and gave me a mock salute "See you when you get back, Major" I chuckled, saluted her also, and after one more kiss on the cheek, dashed out to my car and headed off to the airport to meet my old friends.


	5. Bring on the wolves

**(Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but updating of this story will be sporadic as my other story takes priority, so be patient! And this is my read and review input story, this story can be dictated by YOU. Just tell me what should happen next! You're idea could be used in the story!**** AND follow me on twitter ChloeBeCrazy I'll keep you updated on my writing!)**

**-Sj's P.O.V- (Three months and five days later, because I'm lazy. xD)**

It was now Friday evening; Jasper wouldn't be back until Sunday and I was incredibly bored. I made a small flame dance through my fingers and around the room. Esme sighed loudly "Isn't there something else you could do Sj, I mean don't get me wrong we love having you around" You could tell that they really did "But watching you do nothing except mope around is getting on my nerves!" I looked up and smiled apologetically "Sorry Esme, hunting and school only take up so much time, especially when you don't bother with homework. Guess I'll go see Nathan for an hour or two" she nodded her head and waved a goodbye as I flitted out the door.

**-Jasper's P.O.V-**

I've been enjoying my time with Peter and Charlotte, but truth be told we had nothing left to talk about, and I was missing Sj terribly. I walked back to the room I had been using and packed the rest of my clothes into the small case I had brought. After saying my goodbyes to the couple I jumped into my car and drove back to the town of Forks.

I pulled up at the house and I could hear a heartbeat inside, there was a human in there. I walked at a human pace into the house and dropped my suitcase by the door "Major you're back early!" she ran also at a human pace and gave me a huge hug, I hugged her back and looked over to the boy on the sofa. "Going to introduce me cowgirl?" She smiles and pulls away from me "Of course, Nathan this is Jasper, Jasper this is Nathan" So now she's inviting him to the house? Does he know? Sj looks at me and shakes her head; I had probably been projecting curiosity. "Aaah, nice to finally meet you Nathan" I shook his hand and picked up my suitcase before walking upstairs to unpack. I stayed up there until I heard Nathan say that it was time he left.

When I got downstairs I could see the two of them in the doorway making out. I felt a sudden surge of jealousy; I wanted to be that person. I should be that person. She just doesn't feel that way about me. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I heard the door close "What's the problem Major, don't you like him?" She seemed genuinely worried about my response "He's alright, I just think that being in a relationship with a human is incredibly risky" she nodded her head slowly, she was about to speak when Alice burst through the door, she was incredibly angry

**-Alice's P.O.V-(Few mins prior **_vision_**)**

_Sj is walking along on our side of the treaty line, when Sam Uley spots her from his window on the wolves' side of the line. His face is shocked, then happy. He runs out the door and onto our land, scooping Sj up into a huge hug__._

That stupid girl! I knew she was trouble! She'll get us destroyed! I have to do something! I stopped mid hunt and dashed towards the house, bursting through the door, I turned to the offender and narrowed my eyes "You have to leave. Never come back" I see her eyes widen and she nods her head "Fair enough" She sounds depressed, but I know it's for the best "I'll just go get my stuff.." she disappears and I'm faced by a glaring Jasper "Listen Jazz, it was really for the best"

_Sj is driving along in the car we bought her, with all the things we gave her in the back, she parks it under some trees and walks along the treaty line near Sam Uley's house, he sees her from the window, he looks shocked and then happy._

Crap. Self fulfilling vision "Jasper I-" I'm interrupted by his low growl, and he too disappears up the stairs.

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

Jaspers standing in the doorway as I pack, once im done he grabs the bags and we go outside with them, I unlock the car and he puts the bags in silently. I turn around to face him "Bye Major, maybe I'll see you around" He nods his head and wraps his arms around my waist, I think he just wants a hug but he leans in and kisses me full on the lips, then he disappears.

I slide into the car and cruise along the road, unsure of where I'm actually going. I park it under some trees and get out, walking along the treaty line, taking some time to clear my head.


	6. Don't make me drag you back cowgirl

**(Meeh, I feel as if I'm focusing more and more on this story recently XD so sorry to the people more interested in my Hon story, that one still takes priority! (ish) Yeah, I think when I get them both up to roughly the same amount of chapters then uploading will even out again, but for now have patience! 3)**

**-Sam's P.O.V- (Uley XD)**

I'm staring absently out of my window, nothing has happened at all today, and I'm bored. In my line of sight I spot a vamp, walking close to the line. I go out just to make sure they know the rules, it's Sj, and she's a sight for sore eyes! Sj! My best friend, the girl that saved me Sj!

I run outside and scoop her into a huge hug spinning her round "Where've you come from crazy chick? Not seen you in four years!" she laughs and pushes against my arms until I let her go "That you darlin? My god you got big! And you're a wolf huh? How's that working for ya?" he smiles softly and gives me another quick hug "Well come inside come inside! We'll talk; catch up on what's been happening!" I smile and take his hand, running inside with him.

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

I missed Sam so much! We met when he was seventeen and had run away from home, I helped him get back and along the way we became great friends,

Saving his life many times over when other vampires came along, it was so good to see him again. "So Sam, got a girlfriend yet?" He smiled and his eyes went all mushy "Imprint yes, her names Emily and I love her more than anything in the world" it was obvious he did "Sweet, so when do I get to meet her?" He frowned "Not sure if that's the best idea Sj, I mean its great to see you again and all but you're a vampire, and while your diet right now is mainly animal you still drink human blood, me and the rest of the pack are supposed to kill you on sight.."

"So it would be totally out of the question for me to stay here a day or two? Alice Cullen kicked me out, lord knows why and I have no idea where I'm even going.."

He chews his lip and shakes his head "Sorry chicka, I'd love you to stick around I would, but Emily and the guys would freak! It's been great seeing you though"

So I can't stay. I nod my head and give Sam one more hug "Great seeing you again darlin, catch you later" And then I'm gone out the door. I slide back into my car and speed off down the road. Back to Texas I think, maybe settle down there, animal diet? A rogue Cullen maybe? Doesn't seem like too much of a bad idea, I might even go to school, or I'll pretend to be a young adult, get a job or something. it sounds appealing right now.

I smile to myself and reach into the back seat to grab my Stetson; I stop off at a shopping centre to change my clothes in the toilets. I pull on some wedge heeled brown cowgirl boots with dark blue stitching that stop just below my knees; the same waist high knee length brown skirt I bought for the dance with Jasper and a dark blue spaghetti strap top.

While I was at the shops I saw some dark blue hair dye so I thought, why the heck not? I went back to the bathroom and dyed the red underside of my hair dark blue to match my top and the stitching on my boots. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror after I did my makeup, thick smoky eyeliner and red lip gloss, a few of the girls looked at me and I could see envy clear in their eyes. I tilted my hat to them and walked back to my car.

I could fly to Texas, but I prefer to drive and I'm not going to loose this amazing car, I could drive instead. I rummage through the glove box and pull out the map Esme put in there, scanning through it quickly I memorize the best route to take, then I put down the top of the car and it feels amazing, driving so fast with the wind blowing at my hair. Reminding me that in Texas I should buy hair extensions, they'd help me change up my look, which I love to do.

I switch on the CD player to find a CD full of Western style songs, It makes me laugh, and I drive a little faster, anxious to get out of Forks and to Texas.

**-Five weeks**** later (In Texas) Sj's P.O.V-**

I checked my appearance over in my bedroom mirror, the same skirt and boots I wore on my way here, but the boots have dark red stitching instead, Strapless red top, deep red lipstick and thick smoky eyeliner. Blue contacts, which after I hunt will make my then red eyes appear purple so I can go out in public, and as always my black Stetson.

I dashed to my ringing I phone, the number is unknown but I pick it up anyway, clicking it to face time so I know who it is. Jasper Hale. "This is Sj, what can I do for you darlin?" I say into the speaker. He seems stunned for a moment "Cowgirl, what happened to your eyes?" "Ain't it obvious Major, there aint many good tastin' animals where I am right now, so I'm living off a diet of human. Why is it anything to do with y'all?" he's frowning, I don't want him to be sad... "Come back to Forks Sj, me, the Cullens we all miss you.." I sneer; he seems pathetic "Cullens? I don't know any Cullens, you must be mistakin' me for someone else, sorry darlin" "Sj wait I-" But it's too late, I already hung up.


	7. Oh snap!

**(Long time no Major! I missed him too! I was really exited a few days ago when I was looking through the twilight fan fictions and I had jasper and Bella as the characters, my story was on the second page! It's not now, but it was! xD)**

**-Jaspers P.O.V- (A few minutes later skipping right to the action, because I'm too exited not too xD)**

Me, Rosalie and the Cullens have just arrived in Texas, I have no idea where she is but I have to find her... I have to help her; it's my fault she's like this. If I had stood up for her when Alice insisted she leaves then maybe I would have worked up the courage to tell her how I feel.

"Alice, you get anything yet?" I'm asking her for at least the fifteenth time, I'm getting on her nerves, without being an empath I could still tell. She sighed loudly and her eyes unfocused, searching into the future. I waited what seemed like forever, but was probably only a minute or two when her eyes focused again and she looked at Carlisle in the mirror "Fairview, it only has one small forest and that's where she is, at the top of the highest peek" She frowned deeply and her sadness increased greatly "feeding" ah...

**-A few minutes later Alice's P.O.V-**

_Sj's on top of the hill in the only forest in Fairview, she's wiping a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth and pushing aside a dead body, she stands up just as wolves _**(not the la push res wolves.) **_surround her from all sides._

I blink rapidly; clearing the fog from my eyes I glare over at Carlisle and yell out "**Step on the gas before she dies!**"

**-Sj's P.O.V- (two mins later, we're keeping it dramatic!)**

The wolves, they're getting closer. They're not the wolves from La push, I would recognise Sam. It's time for fire. I close my eyes momentarily and feel the warmness spread through me. I concentrate it to my hands and pretty soon there is a large flame on each of my palms.

The wolves back off a little at the sight of it and I pull the fire through my entire body, effectively setting myself on fire. My body and clothing won't be affected, but anyone who touches me will. I kick the dead body further to the side and slip into a defensive crouch, if I die now, I die fighting.

But the wolves are backing further and further away, weather it's the fire surrounding me or the scent of other vampires I'm catching on the breeze. And if they're on my side we'll easily outnumber the wolves.

Suddenly I feel a wave of calm wash over me. Major, my major? No! I shook off the calm, keeping a small amount and using it to extinguish the fire the quick way, before blurring through the forest. Trying to get away, away from the projected shock, fear and disappointment I reach my small house and run inside, Of course he's right behind me, a huge wave of lethargy hit me and I can't help but stumble backwards. His hands are immediately around the tops of my arms and they're the last thing I feel.

**(Yay for Jasper! There was a LOT of ways I planned on doing this, but in the end I figured a cliff hanger would work best. SHE'S NOT DEAD. Just to clear that up in case you're freaking out xD I don't know if vampires can pass out, but im saying they can. xD)**


	8. Time to go home

**(I couldn't wait! xD I Know HON Is supposed to be my priority but... Jasper D: And... Jasper. 'nuff said. So you guys, opinions as always, I figure this will start off as a very dramatic relationship since Sj never actually broke up with Nathan ((Forgot all about him didn't you, eh? xD)) So what kind of topics should arise in their arguments? xD)**

I was awake, but of course vampires never truly slept, I had passed out, I didn't even know we could do that. I'm lying on the Un-necessary bed in my small flat. Still lethargic and I roll over, savouring the human style grogginess, knowing I should take advantage of this state while I could.

I feel a hand placed onto the top of my back and I remember where I am, and what happened to get me here. I blur off the bed and towards the door, but I'm stopped when someone grabs my wrist. "Where do you think you're going Sj?" I recognise the voice easily as Emmett's.

I feel the warmth slowly spreading through my body towards my arms, a reflex reaction. "Emmett, great to see you and stuff, but _let go _of my arm" The acidity in my voice and the slight warmth of my wrist are enough evidence to how serious I am, so he does as he's told.

I spin around to see the whole Cullen family and their anxious faces, they become further shocked as the venom in my eyes finally dissolves these damned blue contacts. I take a deep breath and try to keep my voice calm as I speak "Guys, its great to see all of you but could I please just talk to Jasper?" they nod and blur out the door I'm stood beside.

Jaspers stood by the window, looking worried "mente in attività **(Mind boggling) **major why are you here?" he frowns at me and walks over, projecting a large amount of frustration and anger "Are you mad at me, Jasper?" he laughs quietly and takes a step back, halting halfway towards me "Mad? I'm furious my pazzo **(crazy) **cowgirl! What happened to you? Why did you let this happen to you? Do you even realize you almost got killed today?" He's mad. And a gut reaction has me just as mad and my reply is louder than it needs to be "So what if I almost died Jasper? You didn't care during the vampire wars so why do you care now? Why does it ma-" I'm stopped mid rant when he places a hand over my mouth, smiling softly the whole time as he replies "It matters. It matters so much to me. It didn't before but it does now, why? Because I didn't think I was falling for you during the vampire wars Samantha Jayne."

**-Jasper P.O.V-**

I had finally said it. And damn the consequences because she had listened. I wasn't getting much of a handle on her emotions from this, so I had to wait. I pull my hand away from her mouth, running through what could happen. She could hate me, she could think I'm a psycho; she could try to kill me.

**-Five mins later-**

Five minutes. I have to say something before I actually die. "Sj, Darlin, this suspense is killing me, could you say whatever it is you've got to say, please?"

She hesitates a moment more, then slowly starts closing the distance between us.

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

Really? This whole time he felt the same? I start walking towards him, uncertain of what I should do. My body's heating up, a reaction to the powerful emotions I have to stay calm or I'll burst into flames. I take a deep breath and continue walking, determined to get through this.

I closed the distance between us, he looked a little worried, I guess the weird range of emotions I was projecting. He squished himself into the corner, projecting fear, _fear? _I spoke softly, not wanting to give him any reason to bolt"Mio caro maggiore, non abbiate paura di me, per favore" **(My dear Major, don't be scared of me, please) **

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "Jazzy, can we go back to Forks now? I don't want to stay here anymore…" He kisses the top of my head and we walk out the door, and back towards our cars.

**-Back in Forks. Jasper's P.O.V-**

We're back home, where we belong, me and Sj. Together. And that creep Nathan Able is stood in our doorway, anger, shock, worry, nerves and all of those negative emotions are rolling off him. I get out the car and walk up to him, easily half a foot taller than him. "Yes, Nathan, can I help you?" More nerves. "I.. uhm… Where's Sj? She hasn't been at school in over a month and.." he stops mid sentence as I hear Sj's car door click shut in the garage and she walks back outside

"Nathan?" Sj's voice chimes out confused, she doesn't want him to be here. "What are you doing here?" She walks over to him, shoving me gently in the shoulder, I take the hint and walk inside, watching them from the window.

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

As soon as Jasper's out of sight Nathan wraps an arm around my waist and moves in to kiss me. I tilt my head so he ends up kissing my cheek instead. "Listen Nathan, I'm just really jetlagged so I'll speak to you tomorrow, Kay sweetie?" he nods his head and this time I give him a full kiss on the lips, knowing he'll be mad tomorrow if I don't. And with that I walk back inside, the Cullen house, home.


	9. Get fucked Edweirdo!

**(Heyy, the ending of the last chapter wasn't the best I**** know, but I have some mean Edward planned for this chapter, so enjoy^_^)**

**-Jasper's P.O.V-**

She kissed him. Not an 'I hope we can still be friends now that I broke up with you' kiss but an 'I'll speak to you later' kiss. And either way I could hear her, and she would see him later. To break up with him I hope, because I'm not sharing and there was no mistaking the feelings I was getting from her back in Texas.

By now the others have all walked back inside, and I need some time to figure out what's going on inside her head, and I know she'd like to get to know Edward **(Yeah I changed my mind, he's being mean. xD) ** better, she's never actually spoken to him and I want the re assurance that they'll get on.

I look over to Edward, knowing he hear my thoughts, and he nods his head. I walk over to Sj standing in the door way and give her a quick peck on the cheek "I've got some thinking to do Darlin, I'll speak to you later"

**-Edward's P.O.V-**

Finally, a chance to ruin the life of that stupid Jasper and it'll get me out of the dull depression that is forks and the Cullens, plus a free bonus kiss off that hot Texan chick. I look over to where she's still stood in the doorway, her clothing is all ripped. I don't want to be seen with her in that state, what would people think. "Sj, I'd love to spend some time getting to know you properly, but would you get changed first?" She smiles, elated that I want to know her, and dashes upstairs to get ready

When she walks back down she's wearing a pair of blue and black zebra striped skinny jeans, black converses and a long fitted long sleeved black top with various shades of blue skulls on it. She looks good.

"C'mon Edward, shall we go to the forest? There's a beautiful clearing someone showed me out there" _Jasper won't mind if I take Edward there, it's jus a clearing besides, I heard his car speed off earlier, he's not even here..._ Interesting.. That must be where Jasper disappears to all the time.

She takes my wrist gently and pulls me outside, I presume towards the clearing.

Once we get to the clearing she releases my wrist and sits in the middle, motioning for me to join her. I sit with my legs crossed, a little closer than an acquaintance usually would, but she doesn't seem to notice. "So tell me the most interesting thing about you Sj?"

She smiles at me, picking through various things in her head, she really has done a lot. She snaps her fingers and her smile widens "I'd have to say the most interesting thing is that I can speak fifty seven languages" That's actually pretty impressive...

**-Two hours later (Because let's face it, you already heard all about Sj from when she spoke to Jasper.)**

**Sj's P.O.V-**

Me and Edward are both laughing loudly, I've so enjoyed getting to know him "You lie, you totally never did that!" He laughs louder as he replies "I did I did, when I first met my Alice I pushed her into a pond!" Hearing him say it again just makes me laugh even more.

Suddenly he catches my chin in his hand and tilts my face towards him, his other hand rests on my cheek and he leans in, to kiss me. _To kiss me?_

I pull away immediately, dashing halfway across the meadow, he's there of course, right behind me, his arms around my waist "C'mon Sj, you and me could run off together... Travel the world again, just you and me" His voice.. Ugh it sounds so creepy.

I pull away from him and quickly ignite a flame in each hand "Just hold on a second _Edweirdo _think about what you just said. Think about it, and remember that I just decided to be with Jasper."

He smirks widely and there's a strange look in his eyes "He's warping your feelings, isn't that obvious? Why else would you want to be with him when you could be with me?" I have to yell back, gut reaction "Because you're fucking married that's why! And Alice is amazing, and she loves you, and you're supposed to love her!"

He laughs, and this time it's so different to his earlier, friendly laugh. By this point I've let my guard down enough to extinguish my hands, stupid, stupid idea.

He grabs my waist again and kisses me forcefully; I tilt my head slightly and at the edge of the clearing

Is Jasper Whitlock Hale.

**(Oooooh cue the eastenders tune! What should happen next? This is seriously up to you guys, recommend it to all your friends and ask them all to read and review! Because without your ideas, the next chapter isn't happening ((you heard me right, this is on hold till I get reviews with actual ideas. ^_^)) ****Well, unless I get bored in which case I'll come up with my own ideas, might be on hold for a while anyway since something super dramatic just happened in my HON Story ((make sure to check that out))**


	10. This is where this get complicated

**(I have a feeling the drama is not yet over for our favourite sassy Sj. I just LOVE making this dramatic! XD I'm crap at writing lovey dovey stuff, but I promise after this next bit of drama in Italy ((Yeah, Italy, ya'll know what that means.)) I'll get down to some Sj hearts Jasper x3**** oh and this chapter contains swearing,)**

**-Sj's P.O.V-**

Okay, this is fucking great, now he's never gonna speak to me EVER. I push Edward away finally, singing his hair as I do and start running blindly through the forest. But suddenly Alec is stood in front of me, I stumble, and then nothing.

**-Jasper's P.O.V-**

I know what just happened was Emowards fault, Alice had seen it and I was trying to get to Sj first. No such luck, I ran after her through the forest, but when I found her I was too late again. Fucking hell she can't catch a break can she? Aro has her slung on his back, and I know my cowgirl wouldn't go down this easy unless Alec has something to do with it.

A loud growl escapes my throat and Aro takes a step back "Ah ah ah Jasper, be careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear Sj would we? Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." And then he was gone, I ran after him, not stopping until Emmet had his arms around my waist stopping me.

"She's gone man! Just chill! We'll get her back okay, but you won't do anyone any help by raging after her stupidly!" He's got a point, he lets go of me and I land on the forest floor, slightly stunned. "I didn't get the first real kiss yet." Was all I could think of to say. Because I hadn't, all the others had been impulse hold onto her while you can kisses. The real first kiss with feelings, I hadn't had that yet, it wasn't fair.

There's only one thing I can think of to distract me, Emoward Is still stood like a dumbfuck in the middle of my meadow. Mine and Sj's meadow, our meadow. I blur over to him and grab him by the throat and when he finally manages to get me off he lands on the floor and I start punching him **"You kissed my Sj! You brought her here! You let them take her! You're the reason she could be dead!"** I expect Emmet to pull me away, but apparently he's just as pissed off as I am and joins me in punching him, eventually Carlisle intervenes and pulls us both away "Boys, this is no way to behave. Jasper, stop worrying, we will go to Italy and get this sorted out as soon as we can, Esme dear you go look up flights" She nodded and dashed back towards the house before Carlisle continued "Right, everyone go pack and we will meet in the main room in one hour!"

**-Half an hour later Sj's P.O.V-**

I woke up, I think about fifteen minutes ago, Alec, Aro and Jane are watching me, so I know attempting to flame their ass's will just get me knocked out again and that, is not fun. I scan my eyes around the room, and see Aro has his arm around a dark skinned girl. I recognise her, She's one of Sam's friends. Back when i was convincing him to go back home he told me all about her, Leah I think her name is.

Well, no time like the present "You're Leah right, Sam's friend? What the fuck is a la push wolf doing hanging out with the Volturi?" Seems like a good enough question if you ask me, she shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot, Aro kisses her on the cheek, His voice is raspy and just as I remember it "We're mated of course Sj, why else would I allow her here? Now I understand what must be going through your head right now, but any punishments would be much worse if I see you seriously considering telling anyone of this." So that's how he's playing it...

Alec steps forward and takes over from Aro "Of course you're here for a reason Sj, we'd like you to re consider joining us.." Of course that's what they want. "No." I answered simply.

Jane just smiled and spoke in her sweet sickening voice "Just what we wanted to hear" And then I felt like I was burning, changing all over again all at once. I'm not sure how long it took me to black out.

**-One hour and twenty five minutes later (assuming it takes the Cullens two and a half hours to get to the Volturi, It's five minutes until they arrive) Leah's P.O.V-**

Well I had finally been left alone long enough to call Sam, he'd know what to do, I had spoken to Sj shortly after the others left her alone and I discovered she knew me through Sam. Lying bastard never told us anything.

He should be here soon.

And three minutes later **(tick tock tick tock, two minutes left Cullens.) **, he bursts through the doors with the others by his side. He looks around and quickly spots Sj where she lies looking all crumpled and broken on the floor beside me. Sam rushes over to her side and scoops her up, trying to get some kind of response from her "Wake up Sj, wake up wake up. Please?" Poor guy looked helpless

**-Jaspers P.O.V-**

We are currently split up and all running through the many halls of the Volturi castle looking for Sj. I look into a doorway and see the wolves from la push and the one named Sam is helping Sj up "C'mon Sj, lets get you home" He wraps an arm around her waist to support her, no way am I letting that slide

I run in and I'm satisfied momentarily by the groggy smile on Sj's face before I turn to Sam "Back of fucker, Sj's mine." He just smiles and nods his head, letting go of her easily. Sj leans into my side and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before I feed her a bunch of lethargy and let her drift back off to sleep.

**(FINALLY! Sorry this is all taking me so long, but sadly my Nan died on Monday so that's been taking up my time. New chapter of HON story up tomorrow or maybe later today )**


	11. Let's get mushy

**(Hi everyone! ^_^ Sorry it's been a while since I updated this story, the other two have kind of taken over xD School just finished so It might be easier to upload for a while.)**

**Jasper POV**

I'm so happy to finally have Sj in my arms, I was so worried, and she's been through so much in this short amount of time, I'll have to ask later how she knows Sam, but that can wait until she's home. We're just outside the doors, when Aro and Jane step out of the shadows. I wake Sj up quickly and set her back down on her feet, keeping my arm around her waist

"Hello Jasper" I nod my head to him briefly before taking another step forward "No one refuses the Vulturi Jasper, she can't hide forever, and we will have her. And you're welcome to join us too" Crazy bastard, I will never join the Vulturi. "Never, Aro, now let us pass. We haven't broken any law."

He nods his head and steps to the side, my hand is on the door when Sj clutches her stomach and screams I turn around to see Jane glaring daggers at her "I will not allow some one more powerful than me to leave this building!" Sj soon rights herself and I feel her hands warm up, so I let go just as flames erupt "Listen you physco bitch, let me go, or I will kill you."

Aro taps her shoulder and she releases Sj from her gaze, the fire leaves her hands and I wrap both arms around her waist and kiss her head, I want to save the real kiss for later.

Aro looks over at us, forlorn "I must apologise for Jane's rash behaviour, and I hope you send my regards to the family. I nod my head again and scoop Sj into my arms, walking out the door, and out of that awful place.

**Back at the Cullen house, Sj and Jasper have arrived home. Sj POV**

I'm sat on the sofa, Esme has wrapped an un necessary blanket around me and I'm curled up next to Jasper, me and the rest of the family are watching some film called P.S I love you, I don't like it myself, it's too lovey dovey and girly for me.

I knew that in this room only me and Jasper could speak Irish, so I decided to use it to talk to him "Is féidir Jasper Tá mé ag leamh, táimid ag dul suas an staighre go dtí mo sheomra agus scíth a ligint?" He smiled and nodded his head "Ba bhreá liom go bhfuil roinnt ama ina n-aonar le leat álainn, ligeann dul"

Listen

Read phonetically

**(Jasper I'm bored, can we go to my room and hang out?, i'd love to have some alone time with you, beautiful)**

We smiled and dashed up to the stairs and into the room that Esme had decorated for me, as soon as i shut the door and turn around he's right infront of me and I'm stuck against the door, his hands resting beside my waist. "You have no idea how long i've waited to do this" He murmured, before gripping my waist with his hands and kissing me passionatly, biting down on my lower lip **(Im fourteen, im allowed to be crap at writing kisses, since i've barely had any. XD) **I sighed into his mouth and stepped further towards him, pulling my arms up around his shoulders. Suddenly a voice yelled up to us and we sprung apart **"JASPER IF YOU HAVE TO MAKE OUT WITH SJ BEFORE YOU EVEN ASKED HER TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, WHICH IS ACUTALLY REALLY RUDE, ATLEAST STOP PROJECTING!" **I laughed loudly and shook my head "That's Emmet.." Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and smiled, grabbing my waist and swinging me over his shoulder, swinging me around in the empty space that ocupied the middle of my room

I laughed loudly and kicked him playfully "Put me down!" he laughed with me and smiled "Whats it worth?" i thought for a moment and smiled "A kiss?" he dropped me immediatly, "Deal." And then he crushed my lips to his again.

He broke the kiss and picked me up again, leaving me upright this time and spinning me round and round, and w eboth laughed, temporarily riding on a cloud of love and joy.

**(It's short i know, but it's mushy and im crap at that stuff, are you proud of me? ^_^ Cos i am.)**


	12. Just when things got better

**(Oooh helloooooo major! XD Sorry it's been a while, my laptop broke D:)**

**Nathan POV (Yay! ^_^)**

I have no idea what the fuck has been going on with my Sj recently, she's not answering her phone, emails or IM, I have to go see her in person.

I walk down to the cullen house, it's not far from where I live. I don't bother knocking, I'm with Sj, they wont care. When I walk in that douche Edward is sat on the couch "S'up Edward, is Sj about?" He smirks, it looks pretty creepy. He gets up and walks towards me "Sure, she's upstairs in her room, with Jasper" Jasper? Oh yeah, that blond guy, they're friends I think.

I walk up the stairs and open the door to her room , she's sat on the floor, making out with Jasper. "What the fuck are you doing Sj?" she sees me and stands up "Nathan! I told you that I'd call you later.. What- well i- Oh fuck it, Nathan we're over okay? I'm sorry it had to end like this, really I am! But I love Jasper!" She loves this guy? But she hasn't known him long enough to love him, no way!

I slam the door and walk down stairs where Edward is sat back down "See you round Eddie" I murmur to him, getting a nod in response. As I reach towards the door my finger catches on a splinter of wood and starts to bleed, I think nothing of it, just a small cut.

Then Edweirdo is in front of me all of a sudden and his hands are around my neck, I know it doesn't take too long for someone to suffocate, and I'm scared.

"Sorry, I'll try to make this as pain free as possible" I can't breath, I cant see properly, I'm about to black out when im dropped onto the floor, screaming and crashing everywhere, I think the screaming is me, I would be screaming, anyone would scream with this fire inside them. "Nathan? Nathan can you hear me?" it's a Texan female voice, filled with fear, concern, anger, I open my eyes and she's just a blurry pale blob, she leans towards me and her hair brushes the side of my face "Don't worry Nathan, this will all be over soon, one way or another, vampire or death, im not sure yet.." **WHAT?**

**(It's short, but im leaving it as a cliffie, I might write another chapter of something tonight, or start on my newest story idea 'psychotic tendencies')**


	13. Insanity rules

**(Well we couldn't leave poor Nathan lying on the cullen floor in a burning heap for too long could we? That would just be cruel, don't worry Nathan, help is at hand!)**

**Nathan POV Three days later**

There's something pacing at the other end of the room, Texan, female. "I've killed him, I killed him, I murdered him Jazz! Don't try to convince me otherwise he's dead!" She's sobbing, I don't know who she is but she doesn't deserve to be sad. I sit up, the moment I consider it I've done it, it's weird. My eyes open and I look around the room, everything is too detailed for my eyes to be human. I can smell everything, hear everything. And I'm scared.

The girl is smiling, and there's a male besides her who looks concerned. "Nathan!" her voice has gone two octaves higher "You're alive! I didn't kill you! Are you alright? Do you feel okay? Do you remember who you are?" She's speaking so fast I shouldn't understand it, but I do.

Remember who I am? Nathan Able, Forks high School, mum and dad, little sister, captain of the football team. The girl is Sj, my ex, the boy is Jasper, her new boyfriend. There's too much room to think. Whatever I am it's not human. Sj shakes her head sadly, "I'm sorry Nathan, really I am, I didn't want this for you, I think I'd actually rather I'd killed you."

Jasper tilts his head "I think if we keep him distracted he'll remain stable, but I need to take him hunting soon."

**Alice POV London,**** A month later a small apartment. **

Bah I hate this apartment! It's ugly and damp and small! Edward will be back soon, hopefully now he'll have gotten all the money we need from the Cullen account and we can get out of here! Being the only ones who can see the future and read minds in our family had it's advantages, none of them knew me and Edward we're selling them down the river, not even Jasper! Sj is just a speed bump, even though the volturi didn't get her the first time, there's no way she's staying alive. "Alice darling I'm home!" Home, bah, yes this horrid apartment is home now, but not for long. Even Edward is fickle, if it wasn't for the whole mated thing I wouldn't even be with him.

No, I just need him, he's useful, he's helping me track down Maria, and with her on my side there is nothing that will stop me.

I greet Edward with a kiss "So darling, any success?" he frowns and shakes his head "Nothing this time sweetheart, I'll get in though, Carlisle is just being childish. Apparently there's a new addition to the family, Nathan, he's coming along very well, but I doubt they'll keep him once we show them how idiotic he is."

Bah, Nathan. I remember him, Sj's ex boyfriend, total jerk. I think I'll ask Maria to kill him too, won't hurt anyone any, his parents probably already think he's dead.

It wont take a newborn army to take down Sj and Nathan, just some careful planning. Soon enough the cullens will stop bothering me and Edward, and with Maria by our side, we will take down the Volturi and rule the vampire world, it's about fucking time.

See, it's obvious, I should rule. I'm amazing, perfect in every way, Edward tells me, the cullens always tell me that my future visions are invaluable. A future seer and a mind reader, who's more perfect to rule the vampire world?

**(Keeping it short, ALICE IS INSANE!)**


	14. Fire rose

**(Here it is! ^_^)**

**Six months later Jasper POV**

My Sj is so much more relaxed recently, now that Nathan is fully and officially a part of our Cullen family, she no longer feels responsible for his change. Of course I felt some resentment towards him at first, but once he sat and talked to me about it, we got along perfectly well and I am happy to call him brother.

It's just me and Sj and Nathan for now, the others have gone out hunting, me and him are sat down on the sofa, while Sj is sat on the floor, practicing her fire manipulation, she's currently trying to make it into a rose. I can see as well as feel her intense concentration, she's determined that she can do this and do it well, I know she can. She's about half way through; the stem is done, complete with thorns. We're so focused on watching her we don't even hear our family approach, when they walk through the door they cause Sj to jump and looks around, thus breaking her concentration, destroying the fire rose.

She gasps when she realises what she did, and I feel the despair rolling off her "My fire rose!" her eyes are sad and she looks down to the floor, anger and annoyance aimed at the other cullen members. Emmet frowned and walked over, pulling her into a hug "Sorry honeybunch, didn't mean to scare ya" She just laughed and hugged him back "Don't worry Emmy, I'll try again later." Nathan frowned "Aww c'mon Sammie J, try again? It's actually pretty fascinating.. pleaaasseee?" Sj frowned but then smiled, secretly pleased at the compliments from him. The rest of the family gathered round as flames erupted on her hands. She threw them together into a ball and resumed her work from earlier, it really was fascinating as Nathan had said, to watch her fingers making small finicky delicate movements, I loved her feelings at this moment, the pride and the comfort she felt in this, to her, controlling and manipulating fire was second nature, I had seen it back then, even when she was human.

I observed her for quite some time, I knew from the first time I saw her that she'd be perfect for the army, but I wanted to watch her. A small fire was glowing, slowly dying away, she put down her book and focused herself on this fire, it then slowly came back to life. I was astounded. Of course she has more practice controlling the element, and it's harder for her to manipulate it into a certain shape, but she knew how.

Right in this moment she was beautiful, she always was but here and now, it was other worldly, her face illuminated by the glow of the fire, the hard determination in her eyes and the delighted smile on her red lips, she is mine, I am hers, and I love her.

This sudden admission came as a shock to me, even though we were mated I thought it would take longer to develop truly strong feelings for this fire goddess in front of me, it must have started way back then, when I observed her as a human, looked after her as a newborn, protected her from Maria when she insisted the girl was too strong and unstable to keep, even in my monstrous state back then, I had feelings for her.

I couldn't help but throw all these feelings onto her, hearing her annoyed sigh and feeling the irritation as the distraction caused her to destroy her almost finished rose, oops.

**Sj POV**

I couldn't really be too mad that he had destroyed my rose, not with the feelings that had caused the distraction. Pure, total undeniable _love _I can't remember ever feeling anything like this before. I forgot about the destroyed rose and got up from the floor, the rest of the family understood and quickly moved from the house, letting me talk to Jasper.

I snuggled up to him on the sofa and he automatically put his shoulder around me. I kissed him on the cheek and rested my cheek against his shoulder "You know, I feel the same way about you." He smiled and nodded, giving me a soft kiss on the lips "I know now, cowgirl" A cheeky glint appeared in his eyes and I was suddenly hit with a fuckton of attraction to him. That's the game he wants to play is it? I know for a fact he finds Spanish incredibly sexy, so I can use that to my advantage "Así que este es el juego que quiero jugar es sexy mi pequeño Jasper? Debo advertir, soy bueno en ver este tipo de cosas ..."

**(****Translates as: So this is the game you want to play is it my sexy little Jasper, I should warn you, I'm very good at this kind of thing... XD)**


	15. He'll be whipped

**(Chapter of drama ((and sexyness)) people!)**

**Sj POV**

On the surface we're all happy, friendly and laughing, but me and Jasper know a bigger threat looms in the distance. The Volturi want me, and they're determined little fuckers. Am I scared? Yes. Am I gonna go down without a fight? Hell no.

On a totally unrelated note, Jaspers sex hair is sexy. But no time to think about that now, well, that's not true, my vampire mind can think about that and the family meeting Carlisle just called. There's only enough spaces around the table for the original cullens, so lucky me I get to sit on Jaspers very distracting lap.

Carlisle coughs and claps his hands together, getting everyone's attention. We turn to face him and I see a frown on his face, a rare expression for him. "As Jasper has informed us, his little expedition to Italy has left a lot for Sj to explain, and a lot to deal with. The Volturi wanting Sj, is of course the most pressing matter but I feel that first Sj should explain how she knows Sam..?" He doesn't want to be mean, or judgemental, as a doctor he has to be impartial, but he can't help but question me, of course he can't

A rouge nomad, not afraid to hunt humans and commit crimes to survive, now knows wolves, is totally comfortable around one, and because it was Jasper who informed him, he probably thinks there's more than friendship behind it.

I just smiled and leaned further back into Jasper, needing his touch to stay calm "I knew Sam for years, when I was in Washington for a time I found him on the street, close to death, I could have drained him but I wasn't thirsty and he seemed in desperate need of help, so I took him to a hospital claiming he was my brother, once he was better he told me he lived in forks so we started back there, once I made sure he was home safe I went off on my way again, safe in the knowledge that I had saved his life many times on this little speed bump, and I knew I'd see him again."

Jasper laughed quietly in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist, no one was expecting that story, they probably thought I had fucked him once or something. While the others tried to dissect what they'd just been told, figuring out whether they believed me or not, Jasper put his chin on my shoulder and resting the side of his head against my cheek "Wasn't expecting that from you Sj." I just smiled wider and shrugged.

Once everyone had settled back down Carlisle continued "Well then, onto what we do about the Volturi..." Edward broke in next "I say we go talk to them, smooth it all out" Pfft, pansy. We all know that wouldn't work. Jasper growled, effectively cutting off whatever tactful way Carlisle was trying to reject Edward's idea. "I say we hide, there's no way they could track us down if we suddenly dropped off the face of the vampire world, we could call Jenks, ask him to forge us new identities and we cou-"

He's cut off again, when I elbow him in the stomach. I jump from his lap and turn to face him, hands on hips "Just one minute Jasper Whitlock, I ain't no chicken, I sure as hell aint runnin! If the rest of ya'll wanna be chickens that's cool with me, but I'm not gonna do it." An even heavier Texan accent when I'm mad, I'm sure they'd laugh if I didn't have such a death glare on my face.

Jasper tries sending me some calm, and in this state it's easy to shake off "C'mon Sj, I just want you to be safe, we're just gonna have to hide out for a while..." HA! "I don't wanna hide Jazz! I wanna confront them! I ain't a wuss!" He shakes his head and gets up, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly "Damn it Samantha! Listen to me just fucking once! We are **NOT **gonna confront them! It is too dangerous for you, do you hear! We are going to hide."

Oh hell no! I let out a quiet growl and pull out of his grasp "Don't you dare talk to me like that Jasper Whitlock. You evidently do not know me too well if you think that kind of shit will be okay with me!" he lets out a frustrated sigh and takes a step towards me "Well who's fault is that Samantha? Every time I try to talk to you, nothing happens! You shut down! I don't know you because you won't tell me anything! I swear to god you're more closed off than Maria ever was!"

Oh. That's hitting a lot of nerves. There's not much Samantha Jayne left, just enough to stop me from killing him. My body erupts into flames, a result of the heat I didn't even register spreading through me. Maria. He's comparing me to Maria.

I take a few steps towards him, and he equally steps back. Yeah that's right. Vampire killing fire. Be afraid. But no. Jasper. My Jasper. I don't wanna hurt him, not really.

So I choose the option I just rejected, I run, out the cullen house and through the forest, no one following me and no one planning to kidnap me, just running.

**Jasper POV**

Behind me I heard Emmet chuckle "Oh man, you are so for it when she gets back, she's even stronger willed than my Rosie, prepare for a lot of cold showers in the next few months dude, after which I will be able to call you officially whipped."

**(He's gonna be whipped... ;3****)**


	16. Let's get serious

**(Well, while Jethro Gibbs tries to figure out a murder mystery I've already sussed, I figured I'd write you another chapter too, aint I just the sweetest? ^_^) **

**Two days later Jasper POV**

Two days. Two days and I'm depressed. Emmett's right. I sure as hell will be whipped when she gets back. I miss her too much to ever not give her what she wants again. She wants to confront them? That's what we'll do, I shouldn't have even argued with her in the first place. But I love her, if I ever saw her on the battlefield I don't think I could bare it, she just looks so small and fragile. She reminds me of a wolf in sheeps clothing.

Breaking through my depression an angel walks through the door. Her eyes not the topaz I have grown to love, but again that same orange that betrays her feeding habits for the past two days, but my angel non the less. She doesn't wait, not even stopping to nod at the others, just grabs my arm and drags me outside and towards our meadow. Once we get there she drops me onto the floor and begins pacing, radiating stress, anger, fear, uncertainty.

"I don't want to hide, because I'm sick of it. Sick sick sick to death of hiding Jazz, I hid from you while I was in Maria's army because you scared me. I hid from people and other vampires after that because I didn't want the attention of the vulturi. Now you want me to hide from the vulture as well? I can't hide anymore Jazz. Can't and won't." she drops down next to me and snuggles into my side, murmuring her next words into my t-shirt "I'm scared Jazz. I won't feel safe until I'm sure I won't be harmed, that's how I coped as a human and it's totally hardwired into me. Don't hide, dispose of the threat. I can't help it."

I began to run my fingers through her short hair absently "Awww cowgirl, you shoulda' just said that in the first place. I'm scared too y'know. If we really wanna fight them... we'll need lots of help. You know lots of vamps right?" she nodded, her face still hidden "contact as many of them as you can, bring them here. Ask the wolves too, Sam knows you, he trusts you, he owes you. See if we can get him on our side for this. We might not even truly have to fight them, if they come and there's enough of us, they might just step down.."

She lifted up onto her elbows and looked me right in the eyes "If we do this, and we have to fight, we could loose." She speaks and I can feel fear, strength, certainty, she wants to fight anyway. "I know we could Sj, but we could win too. You know many vampires, I know many vampires, Carlisle knows many, and just think, those vampires and we know, they know more vampires.. if it does come down to a fight, then people can choose whether to fight or not. Just having their support would help us. We might have the wolves too, that'd be something no one expected!" I can feel excitement too now, as scared as she is, Sj always has and always will love a good fight.

She leans down and kisses me before jumping onto her feet "C'mon major! No time to loose! Let's rally the troops and get this show on the road!" she laughs and darts back into the house, I follow soon after her.

"Alrightyroo! This is Sj calling the Cullens! Urgent meeting, get your behinds sat at this pretty table before I smoke y'all out of hiding!" everyone knows Sj could make good on her threats, so they play nice and everyone sits down and she settles on my lap. "We're gonna fight them. Meet them at least. Somewhere, Alice, we made the decisions already, do you know where this will happen?"

Alice frowned, but nodded "The baseball clearing. I can't see it well, I think the wolves will be there"

**Sj POV**

I nodded in reply to her unspoken question "I'm going to ask Sam, and all my other acquaintances and friends, I think the best way to go about this is ask everyone to stand and be counted. They don't all have to fight if it comes down to that, but one way or another the vulturi will have to step down, forced or by choice. Word will travel, strangers may even want to be part of this, we should travel, all of us, in pairs, with your mates of course, ask everyone we know that we can find, tell them to come back here, hunt only animals and await further instruction. Sound good?"

I was part of the vamp wars, I know how to plan a battle. I wasn't asking for their approval, I was asking for Jaspers really, he knows the most. "I think it's a good idea, some of them may need training in combat but I'm sure the lot of us can do it, we should go pack, figure out who's going where and then set off, we'll all meet back here once we've gathered everyone we can. Then I'm sure the Vulturi will come"

"This battle isn't just about protecting me, the vulturi are egotistical maniacs, they've ruled too long, it's time we all had a say in how our world is run. I've broken so many of their rules, drawn attention to myself so many times that they want me dead."

Just as we were all starting to hope, disaster yet again. The door burst open and Garret stumbled through it, clutching his arm to his shoulder "Jasper! Jasper! Maria! Working with the vulturi!"

Jasper set me on the floor and rushed over to him "Garret. Stop. Calm down. Do you know why?" garret nodded and looked over jaspers shoulder and right to me "Her. Us too. Maria wants us. The vulturi want her. If they work together they think they can separate us. But, why is Samantha here?"

Garret and I bonded during the time we spent together, newborns at the same time, I met him a few days after I was brought into this life, we quickly became friends. I smiled softly and waved at him before darting over and wrapping an arm around a currently un-moving Jasper.

"Jazzy, honey, don't worry. We just finished planning on how we're going to fight the Vulturi, we can fight Maria too.." I couldn't continue, cut off by Garrets loud laughter "You mean to tell me... Jasper finally found his mate! At fucking last!" he spluttered out. I just smirked at him and reached up onto my tiptoes and kissed Jaspers cheek before murmuring in his ear in Spanish, a language non of the others knew "Jasper, querida, por favor, despierta, está bien, estoy bien, estamos a salvo, por favor, no te preocupes"

he shook out of his daze and wrapped an arm around me "Sj is right, we can do this... Garret, would you be interested in helping us fend of an army consisting of Maria, her lackeys, and the vulturi?"

Garret glares at us for a moment "Fucking hell J, what did you do now?"

**(Ehehe :3)**


	17. you mean there's MORE!

**(Have you all forgotten insanity Alice ****and new born Nathan? I haven't and if you thought the last chapter was loaded with chaos, you ain't seen nothing yet.)**

**Three weeks later Sj POV**

Three weeks, we have the wolves, Nathan is up to scratch and too many covens and nomads to name all of them, word has travelled, other people who want to bring down the vulturi are here, vampires who survived the southern wars and want to finally rid the world of Maria, they're here, so so many. We could win this. Its possible we could win this. I can see Jasper from across the room and he nods, it's time to finally get down to business. I run to his side and take his hand and jump up onto the table

"Alright you motley crew!" I yell out "There are two reasons you're here. Some are here because they're begging for Maria's head on a spike, and some of you want rid of the Vulturi. We're gonna deal with both. There are a few questions of course, we don't expect you all to die with for us. If you simply wish to stand and be counted, that's fine. We ask you to refrain from hunting humans in this area, if you want to, you can go ahead and try the veggie diet, if not, please hunt outside of Forks. Thank you." A general murmur of unhappiness goes through the crowd "The most important question" Continues Jasper "Is who introduced them. Maria never met the Vulturi because they were formed after the vampire wars, so who introduced them so they could work together? Are they really working together? We don't know. We appreciate anyone who has answers."

**Alice POV (Same London apartment)**

Stupid. They're all so stupid. Don't they see? Maria and the vulturi both have a bone to pick with the Cullens. Me, Maria and Edward want rid of both, so we let them destroy each other, and once they're done we'll sort out anyone left behind. And take over the vampire world. Maria wants to have Jasper and Garret with us, so she can, I doubt they'll be any trouble.

**Third person pov Cullen House**

There's a gathering of all the vampires currently at the cullen household and the wolves from La push in a clearing in the forest, there's a lightning storm over the town. Jasper Whitlock Hale, his mate and a few others are stood facing the rest of them. "Some of you have gifts" Jasper speaks "of course they'll be useful, some if it comes to a fight, some to help defend, and some to help tell truth from lies. But all of you need to be skilled fighters, that is why we are training here today."

Samantha steps up "Jasper is one of our most experienced fighters, he trained me, so I in turn am a good fighter. The vulturi, and Maria will have experienced fighters, which is why this is so important. We will demonstrate a good fight, with Jasper as my enemy, then we will slow it down and explain to you, how to maximize your strengths and their weaknesses."

They're off. A deadly, beautiful dance. Sj is small and spinning and jumping away from her opponent, Jasper is just as precise, but not small, or graceful.

He grabs her arm, so she uses the momentum to spin him over her, grabbing his other arm, she could easily tear them both off at this point, leaving him armless, instead she just flips him over onto his back and lands on top of him, her teeth at his neck. She smirks and kisses it before letting him go and standing back up "So you see, it was easy for me to use Jaspers size and weight against him."

They continue in much the same manor for a few more minutes before Samantha and Jasper step forward, they begin explaining their strategies and other ways to beat your opponent in depth, and everyone is listening, silent. If you were to look upon the group, knowing what they faced, you'd be certain yourself that if anyone could face the evils they will, they'd of course be adept to deal with these evils.

**Maria POV**

Silly hyperactive pixie thinks I'm going to let her and her bumbling mate rule the world with me? HA. She's insane, truly. It takes a lot for someone like me to say that. I want my Jasper and Peter Whitlock, and Garret. I will rule the vampire world with them.

It will be perfect.


	18. Goddess of death

**(****The action is a foot...)**

**Two months later, Sj POV**

They're coming. Today. Alice wasn't the only one that can see the future, so Mathew told us. We still have no idea where Alice and Edward are, but no one cares, they told us before all the drama that they wanted no part in this fight. That's totally up to them. I can't help but be scared, terrified even. A blanket of warmth and security washes over me and I lean back into Jaspers arms "We can do this cowgirl, I know we can." Peter, Jaspers old friend smiles as he walks over "Don't worry your adorable little head there sugar, I got a feeling everything's gonna turn out good."

"But..." Jasper prompts, obviously getting something else from his emotions "Your beauty here is gonna have to be the one to ultimately face Maria." With that every head spins towards me. I have to face Maria? No! no way! I can't do that! Bitch terrifies me more than the thought of having to join the vulturi! Can vampires hyperventilate? 'cause if they can I sure will!

Jasper turns me around and wraps his arms around me, rocking me slightly from side to side "Don't worry princess, you've got vampire killing fire on your side. This wont be a problem, I promise, I promise, I wont let her kill you, you're gonna be safe" But I can't do it. I can't. seeing Maria. Going back to how I used to be. So cold hearted and empty. I already went back once it's not happening again. No fucking way.

"Cowgirl, we gotta go outside now, are you okay?" I nodded mutely and anchored an arm around his waist, me Charlotte, Peter, Jasper and Garret were leading the group because we had the most experience. Then the covens and nomads who had agreed to fight or defend us, and then those who would only stand witness, the wolves forming a loose semi circle around us.

**Jasper POV**

As I looked down the line of people, it hit me that today I could loose my Sj, we both know there are still problems with our relationship, but between training we haven't had time to do much about them, I know the reason and rhyme behind everything she does, but I don't know much about her likes, dislikes and she can say the same of me. I might never get the chance to know them now. I know if she's burned I'll be walking into the fire after her. She's become an essential part of my life, one that I can't live without.

I looked over to her, still clutching her hand tightly, starting at her feet, intending to re-memorize every line of her as I had done so many times before. Her red all star converse, black skinny jeans, silver studded belt, black spaghetti strap top, black hair with a red underside, and a brown cowboy hat. I focused back in on her face to see her painted red lips smiling at me, but it was a sad smile that matched the dull look of her eyes. Acceptance and sadness rolling of her in waves, but determination over ruled them. She was certain we could win. But she would accept defeat.

She leaned in and kissed me softly, our sweet farewell just in case, I watched the black film descend over her eyes and felt the same happen to my own as we slipped into our southern vamp war personas.

It took me too long to make the connection between the goddess of death and my Sj. Of course she's the goddess of death, who else could be? She's described as a sadistic Texan angel with no mercy and a legendary skill. Fire control and manipulation, not many vampires can defeat that.

I am the major. The god of war. I will do anything I can to protect my mate, the goddess of death. I am an expert in tactics and strategy, we can win this.

**Third person pov**

They watched. They waited. They said quiet goodbyes. They discussed tactics. Then five minutes into their wait, many hooded figures approached. Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Demitri, Jane, Alec, Maria, Alice and Edward at the forefront.

A quiet gasp goes through the group as they register the blood red eyes of the two who used to claim drinking human blood was sinful, and evil. Oh yes. Alice and Edward have truly moved to the dark side, but they did not move for the cookies.

**(I shall leave you with a chortle before the drama and death of the next chapter. This story is almost at it's end. 20 chapters max. I am considering a sequel to this story, but as I already have my other stories and another in the works, it will just be something to write while I am waiting for inspiration to hit me. This was a short chapter but took me a long time, prepare for a lot of action next chapter! ^_^)**


	19. My goddess is safe

**(I couldn't leave you hanging too long could I****?)**

**A quick catch up on our story so far...**_ Samantha Jayne hemlock appeared in the lives of the cullens, reuniting her with an old acquaintance 'the major' Jasper Whitlock. The two of them quickly fell head over heels and are mated, but there are problems, the volturi want Samantha, and Maria wants Jasper, Edward and Alice just want to rule the world. Maria thinks she can overthrow everyone and have everything! Crazy right? Anyway, Jasper and Sj have assembled an army consisting of everyone they know, including the wolves, controversial? Yes, useful? Hugely. The last time we saw them they were stood on the battle field, about to face the biggest fight of their un-lives..._

**Third person pov**

One of the hooded figures stepped forward, Aro. "Well Well..." His voice is rough and coarse, like sand paper, his white skin is translucent and his red eyes have misted over, he truly looks like an old man. "It would seem you have assembled an army to over throw us, dearest Sj" the young girls frozen face looked fierce and deadly, the army facing them had the sense to step away, leaving Aro, Maria, Alice and Edward stood alone and defenceless, and you could see the fear written clear on their features as they looked to the goddess of death.

"Over throw you?" Her voice had a heavy Teaxan lilt to it, with a steely edge, cutting through all the sweetness of Sj. "Perhaps, Aro. If you and your guard step down from your ruling position willingly, you can walk away and no more will be said. However, if you do not, there will be a fight, I am not going to lie to you." Her hand gripped Jaspers tightly, you'd have to be blind not to see that the two are supposed to be together, but this is not about them.

Aro chuckled, Maria laughed, Edward and Alice's features remained stoic and cold. "Sj, my darling, what makes you think we'd step down?" She narrowed her eyes, causing them to shudder, looking away from them, to anywhere else "Because I asked nicely, and if you don't, we will kill you."

Aro laughed at this, really laughed, his scratchy laugh echoed throughout the clearing, for the man is truly insane, and un-assuming of this almost innocent looking girl. She took a step forward, her growl echoing through the clearing, this time Aro did step back, she looked feral, the sunlight glinting off the metal studs in her belt and making her skin shine like diamonds, especially all those scars she suffered. If the devil walked by now, even he would back slowly away from her.

Her shining topaz eyes glanced to their left, to the huge midnight wolf who had already been looking her way, awaiting confirmation, the big ready steady go. She nodded at him once, a barely perceivable tilt of her head, unseen at the other side of the clearing by their enemies. The wolfs howl rang through-out the forest, scaring away any remaining animals and shaking the tree tops with the intensity of it.

Everyone charged forward as a unit, both sides immediately jumping into the action, except of course those there just to witness, or protect. Witnesses ran, hoping that any trackers on the opposing team would be too distracted to note them. Growls, howls, snarls and metallic screeching rang throughout the place as plumes of purple smoke slowly started filling the air.

**Goddess of Death POV**

Loosing! We're loosing? No! We can't loose! I _**NEVER **_loose! I can't get to Maria yet, I'm carving my path through the vampires hiding her, I don't need my fire yet, it will just be a drain and a waste, so I hold it in my heated hands, ready to let it explode.

**Third person pov**

People on each side are falling fast. Another, lower pitched howl sounds, the definite call of an alpha. But this is not Sam's call. Just as people begin to recover from this sound and disregard it, more wolves burst through the trees, the sun gleaming on their fur coats where have they come from? Fight now. Questions later. These extra wolves give our God and Goddess the boost they need, and they quickly gain the upper hand.

Finally, the path between Maria and our goddess is clear, Maria has the good grace to look scared, cowering away from a girl who was once her puppet "Do you know who I am?" She asks the shaking woman, a smirk evident in her voice "T-the goddess of death, of course I know who you are! E-everyone does!" The woman who claimed to be afraid of no one, ruler of the south, is stuttering. "I know that silly Maria!" she laughs, it's cold, almost as metallic as the removal of vampire limbs. "But do you know my creator, my sire? Of course you do. He's one Major Jasper Whitlock, god of war. You know he only ever created people for one reason, Maria." She spits her name out like a bad word, advancing on the curled up lady.

She draws strength, from lord knows where, and manages to stand up. But what's the point? The goddess' hands erupt, hellish flames of fire in her palms, illuminating her face. Maria is fast, aiming a swift kick to her gut, Sj falters, almost hits the ground, righting herself quickly she grasps Maria's arms, flesh meeting fire as she lets out an ear piercing screech, her arms are pulled from her body, and thrown to the ground still alight.

Sj grabs her legs, swinging her round a moment, a childlike giggle escaping her lips before Maria's legs join her arms in their inferno. A still screeching Maria has no where else to turn, just a torso and a head, venom seeping from the wounds. Sj picks her up, her venom coated teeth bared as she leans towards her. "Burn in hell, bitch." Are her parting words, as the rest of Maria joins her limbs, the fire crackling and squeaking.

"**STOP!" **A quick glance across the clearing reveals it was Jasper who said this, everyone's eyes slowly returning to their normal colouring as they look around and see no one but their friends, enemies all gone, burning or burnt.

**Jasper POV**

I scan my eyes around frantically, stopping them on Samantha Jayne Hemlock, a few feet away from me. She's smiling, right at me with her lips still painted perfectly red, her eyes shining with a victory we can share. Not a hair out of place, nor a shoelace trailing, her cowboy hat is slightly askew, but the off kilter angle does nothing to hint at what she just went through, just makes her look more beautiful. We won.

**Sj POV**

Everyone I love and care for, alive. A few more wolves than I counted, but that doesn't matter, because we won, we're all safe, happy and amazing. The threat is gone, and nothing will ever bring us down again.

**Jasper pov**

My goddess wears converse and cowboy hats.


End file.
